Iris
by Organic Banana
Summary: A little diddy about what edward is thinking when bella is sleeping. In my humble opinion coughcough it's very sweet.Set to the song Iris, by the goo goo dolls. ONESHOT Please read.


**A/N:** I was going to write a humor fic about why Edward does not like to be called "Eddie" tonight. But then I my Pandora radio station, (If you don't already have an account check them out they are SO AWESOME!) played this song. I cried when I heard it. Then I thought hey_ this song describes Edward's feelings for Bella perfectly. So _I decided to write **MY FIRST TWILIGHT SONGFIC** instead .The Eddie story will have to wait.

**Oh yeah. The song is Iris by the goo goo dolls**

**Disclaimer-** I am now **DISCLAIMING** Twilight. I don't own it. I shouldn't even have to say this I mean the big bold word DISCLAIMER should have been your first hint.

EPOV (la duh)

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_cause__ I know that you feel me somehow_

_Your the closest to heaven that I'll_

_Ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

I looked down at my sleeping angel. She truly was beautiful. Her brown hair, ivory skin, thick eyelashes, and perfect face, were all so perfect. She must have been hand-crafted by God. Surely she was his greatest creation. She took a deep, slow breath and I mimicked her, and caught a whiff of her glorious scent. I never could imagine how anyone could smell this good, how anyone could be this beautiful, how anyone could be this perfect. I glanced out the window and saw the sun coming up. I know should be getting home soon, but I can't seem to bring myself to leave my sleeping angel._And all I can taste is this moment_

_and__ all I can breathe is your life_

_cause__ sooner or later its over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

My Bella was stirring. It was like there was a battle raging between consciousness and unconsciousness. I heard her heart beat speed up a little. I guess consciousness was winning. Oh, how I loved her heartbeat, the way it pounds in her chest whenever I was near her, or how sometimes it skips a few beats when I kiss her. Hearing her heartbeat was the closest I would ever get to hearing her thoughts. _And I don't want the world to see me_

_cause__ I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I thought back to that fateful day I told my Bella that I was a monster, that I must kill others to survive, and that I was a danger to her that her life was in danger every time she came near to me. I thought back on the day that she still accepted me, for what I am, for who I am my innocent trusting Bella that did not flee in terror, my brave Bella that did not scream out in fear. I thought back on the day that the lion started to fall in love with the lamb._And you can't fight the tears that __ain__'__t_

_coming_

_or__ the moment of truth in your lies_

_when__ everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

My mind sped up to the day I left her, no the day I killed her. I should have known that Bella would not, could not move on. I looked at the, still-sleeping vision before me, and I wanted to cry. How could I ever hurt one so innocent? She has never brought me anything but pure joy, nothing but happiness. I on the other hand, had done nothing but steal away her happiness, and rob her of her joy. I flinched at the thought of Bella soulless and empty. I regretted ever meeting her.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_cause__ I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_cause__ I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I take that back!_I thought almost immediately. A cold shiver went up my spine. How had I ever existed without her? I thought back to those months_**I**_spent without _**her**_ Life without Bella was hell on earth. Isabella Marie Swan, no not Swan,** CULLEN**. Was the best thing that ever happened to me? End of story.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_cause__ I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

No matter what I'm happy I'm here. I'm happy I have my own personal angel here. I'm happy Bella loves me. I'm happy Bella's with me. I'm happy Bella knows who I am.

Fin.

A/N: So did ya like it!! Please review and tell me what you thought!

Don't you think that's like Edward's PERFECT SONG? I mean W.O.W. It was like the literary goddess S.M. wrote it herself**. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm BEGGING YOU!!**

Bye bye

_**Banana**__****___


End file.
